Tangible
by Anoki
Summary: Morgaine Le Fey wants vengeance against the league and decides to take her anger out on our two heroes. Eventual slash, VxR
1. chapter 1 part1

**Tangible**

**Chapter One: **

_Dreams and Premonitions _

**Part I**

**Summary: **Funki-delic dreams and bunnies being slaughtered. Eventually anyways. Part One isn't filled with ear-waxy goodness, but perhaps we will force Part Two to be. We will see, we doubt our abilities, for they are not funky fresh and hip. Woe. Woe upon us.

(Eventual slash VxR).

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything okies? So once I went to the beach, and the sun was very cold, but the sand was very hot, and for some reason there was this chick singing in the lake. She threw a sword at me. I almost died. But now all the sudden I'm on a quest for an unholy goblet…what? Yeah, I know it's a disclaimer, but so what? Can't I relate my summer experiences? No? Okay then, on with le story!

**1:00 a.m – Present – Dakota City – Virgil's bedroom**

_During the 1900's a literary movement had formed, dutifully titled symbolism for its theories that reality was unique to each individual. Every object that the five senses could decipher were naught but symbols of a "Greater Truth". The ultimate Truth, which surpasses life, death, and perhaps all human comprehension, was found to be –_

Blue eyes flickered open. The world was a fuzzy place wasn't it? Fuzzy…meaning - a groggy hand slipped from under heavy covers, lethargically fumbled onto a hard bedside table, and searched with prying fingers for sight. Delicate glass…yeah that's it…where do they go? – oh – right, the bridge sits on the nose, the handles grasp behind the ears…

Richie sighed. He wished he hadn't found his glasses so soon, wished he hadn't glanced at the bright green numbers that flashed on his friend's alarm clock. One o'clock. _Why_ was he _awake_? Despite his fatigue, he tried to further rouse himself; not that he wasn't conscious - no, that wasn't it. But he wasn't awake enough to hear the hum of information and calculations that usually provided a soothing background noise to his thoughts.

One…two… four over pie, the depth of the Atlantic Ocean, the square root of 560, did you know that rats could survive a five-story fall with no injuries? Cat urine glows green under a black light. Francis Bellamy was the author of the pledge of allegiance. The word "nerd" was coined by Dr. Seuss in his book _If I ran a zoo_…

He smiled. Yes. Everything was back to normal. Now that he could think straight, he assessed his situation. It was Saturday; he had stayed up late with Virgil; playing video games, wrestling, and patrolling Dakota city, though not necessarily in that order. He had been having a dream about…reading a book? How dull…and he had woken up before he was able to finish!

Richie tried to remember the meaning of the dream text…it was…reality.

And - the ultimate truth – was - his stomach turned. He couldn't remember.

Something cold slipped from his heart to his toes, - something like fear – which was completely baseless and irrational, and therefore not worthy of too much attention…Right? With a sigh he rolled over, and found himself face to face with his best – albeit soundly asleep - friend.

Lucky bastard.

He briefly considered jabbing the other boy in the ribs so that he may suffer some sleep deprivation as well. Instead he merely decided to study his partner's face. The cold fear melted away as his eyes took in the familiar sight that had always been pleasant to gaze upon. Taking off his glasses, he decided it was better to go back to sleep now that he knew why he was awake than to stay up wondering about it. He sighed and moved closer to the comforting warmth of his friend, closing his eyes against the other's chest. He tried to regain unconsciousness. Which worked well.

For about five minutes.

BEEP-BEEP-beep-BEEP-BEEP-beep-BEEP-BEEP-beep…

Richie growled. Stupid backpack! Grumbling and complaining to no one, his body heavy as lead from lack of sleep, he rolled away from the other teen – and onto the floor. Backpack sidled over, blinking its bright red eye into Richie's tired blue ones. Pulling himself up to a sitting position, he realized that he had taken his glasses off again before he had settled down beside his friend. Darn. He had already fumbled in the dark for them once, and now he had to do it again? Really why didn't he just get laser eye surgery?

Oh yeah, because Virgil said his glasses were cute.

He rubbed his eyes and stared at the little robot, which had ceased beeping to await its creator's command. If backpack was beeping like that - with that certain tone - that special beat - then it wasn't a warning about a meta-human, or any kind of criminal activities.

No … that type of beeping was…the special hotline he had set up for Justice League contact only. He coughed lightly to clear his throat.

"This is Gear."

**12:25 – Present – Intra Space**

Rage welled within her, Morgaine Le Fey would not be quieted.

She _steamed_ in anger, _bristled_ with disgust, and _seethed_ with a want for vengeance.

And in this blind stumbling, as she searched through the foggy red film that covered her hateful eyes, she had found it.

She had found the answer.

One book had held all the words she would ever need to know, one book had shed light on the mystery she had never contemplated, and opened up an opportunity for revenge.

"_A Greater Truth."_ Those words clung to the walls of her mind, refused to let go of her imagination. The Truth had been written in such simple language, yet she found it hard to decipher.

It was but a riddle created at the hands of a demon, trying to lure in a curious soul, so that maybe both the searcher and the creator could find some sport.

Thus must have been the case, no human could write such words, breathe such philosophy…

She shook her head; she would make this work to her advantage. She was skilled, lifeless and immortal; she had the benefit of many years experience in the black arts of dark magic.

But she was stuck, in the distance between many universes. All around her were life and death, memory and paths not trod on by one universe, yet embraced by another. It was an in-between place, a glitch in the fabric of time and space, and there was no way out.

Until now.

She held up the writing, felt the heavy material that bound the pages together, and was at once certain.

This novel was bound by none other than the infamous substance of a soul-shell.

The only known material that could cut through any dimension, time, space, or otherwise…

Quickly she tore off a corner of the binding, and, spinning it in her hands while deftly chanting her spell, wove it into the grandest knife the universe has yet seen. Without hesitation, without even admiring the shiny luster of this grand object, she cut into the nearest dimension, and was sucked in headlong.

A final shriek of triumph rang and rebounded on the walls of time.

Then all was silent.

**12:55 a.m – Present - Watchtower**

It had been a grand vision at first.

A pleasant courtyard had swum into his view, two young boys were playing around a magnificently carved fountain from which the clearest water was spouting. His eyes seemed to be floating peacefully around on their own accord when he realized that there was something familiar about the youngsters.

Two names entered his mind briefly, only to seep away like so much water through outstretched hands. It didn't seem to matter, everything was so peaceful…

He took in the white blocks of stone inscribed with foreign lettering, and the beautifully intricate designs that were spread upon all the masonry, and led towards the grandest palace he had ever yet seen. Its spires spread toward the sky, wide windows reflecting all of the nature around the architecture, as well as the smaller buildings of some sort of town or city.

Whoever lived there was obviously some kind of hideously wealthy royalty.

His observations from his own eyes had stopped then. He was suddenly within a foreign vessel, someone else's body. What was now his hand, a feminine one armed in golden metal, rested against the side of a stone basin.

Within the basin, reflected in a murky liquid, was the image of the courtyard, the two young boys now at rest, leaning against each other, their backs resting against the fountain. A heavy hiss swept through the room, and he realized that 'his' body was tense with a strong mixture of such dazing negative emotions, that he knew the hiss had escaped from this body's lips.

"I couldn't get you back from your own dimension, oh hateful league" his lips moved, yet, he didn't hear _his _deep voice penetrate the thick silence, but that of a woman's.

"I may not _now_ be able to take vengeance upon your wretched souls, yet mark my words," the golden hand rose and clenched itself into a threatening fist that shook with rage "I will gain that power. And when I do, there will be no other power in any of the universes that will save you!"

He felt a twisted smile form on his lips, completely against his will.

"And to make my vengeance all the sweeter, I've found your newest recruits." A harsh laugh escaped from his throat, the same heavy voice of some woman who's identity was at the tip of his tongue " And do believe me, I WILL MAKE THEM SUFFER!"

The thick laughter filled the small dungeon J'onn found himself trapped in. He suddenly was released from the body, and, somehow managing to turn his body-less self around, knew now who the threatening lady had been.

An emotionless mask shone brighter than ever in the dark dust of the stone caged prison. The strong body defiant against the bonds on her feet. He knew those bonds wouldn't hold her unless she so allowed it…

Morgaine Le Fey was back.

J'onn awoke from the dream abruptly, a feeling of fear cascading down his spine. She was back! And she was plotting evil even as he roused from this very sleep!

And she would have her revenge, but she was first going after - !

He rushed to the nearest computer, dialing the number that had been left by the excitedly nervous younger heroes the last time they had joined the league on a mission.

There was the sound of a phone being dialed, ringing, and then –

"This is Gear."

The groggy sounds of a teenager who hasn't had enough sleep.

"Gear, this is J'onn." He tried to keep his voice from sounding to anxious " You'd better contact young Static, the two of you are needed at the watchtower."

He ended contact swiftly, before the young boy could ask any questions, and rushed to get a ship ready to bring the two heroes to the base.

End Part I

Yay. I did it. That took me two weeks, for I am pathetic, and am horribly bogged down with homework. As long as it took to write it only takes about thirty seconds to read, I apologize for this. :sob:

Anoki will try her hardest to update at least once a week, if anyone so happens to become interested in this little newbie's writing. She apologizes in advance if she becomes late with updates, she does not mean it as a personal offense. I'm not so sure how clear the writing was, so any questions one has should be asked through reviewing, and I will try to answer them. Till then, Sweet dreams.


	2. chapter1 part2

**Tangible**

**Chapter One: **

Dreams and Premonitions

PART II

**Summary: **We shall now deliver on the promised funki-delic dreams and bunny mayhem. Yes. Delivery! Mo ha ha wha ba hwa …ha. 1337 evil laughter. Indeeeeeed. And a bit more Morgaine, and a bit more of the two "familiar boys"…but this can't be followed by evil laughter, so we can't feel too excited…boo.

**Disclaimer: **I stood where the sidewalk ended and exclaimed " I own nothing!" And so I heard a echoing mystical voice, and it said " Go forth young man, the world is your oyster." And that just made me so so so so soooooo angry! For I am SHEMALE not a Male-male. And so I searched out the source of the mystic-like voice and I declared "Stop breathing my oxygen you dirty old hag!" And she then gave me a rose. It was a pretty rose, but it doesn't make up for the fact that she turned me into a beast…

**1:10 A.M – Present – Dakota City – Virgil's bedroom**

_Virgil really didn't like bunnies. They were so fluffy and girly. Real ones were okay, but he really couldn't stand animated cartoon bunnies (excluding of course, bugs bunny – he was cool). _

_So then why was he having tea with a roomful of these cutesy animated rodents? _

Why was he even drinking tea? He couldn't recall ever being British, or even Asian! He was American! American's drank coffee! Not Tea!

But try as he might, he couldn't seem to get the ever-smiling rodents to understand that.

He commanded them to stop being so goddamn cheery – this was no laughing matter!

_Alas, they did not listen!_

_Instead they continued smiling, large creepy smiles that reached all the way around their two-dimensional heads. Shiny teeth that appeared to reflect every color of the rainbow, (focusing on the darkest and grossest colors that actually didn't exist), seemed larger than their actual faces._

_And their eyes! Such horrid eyes! Larger than a Sumo-Wrestler's dinner-plate, polished with evil, their luster but reflected…the…room?_

_Wait – where was the room? Were those swirling clouds of color supposed to be walls? Why were the lights so psychedelic? WHY WERE THOSE DAMN RODENTS LAUGHING AT HIM?_

_It wasn't just laughing either, it was snorting, chortling, giggling madness. The only sound he could think of that would ever describe it would be that of an orchestra that used dying cats as flutes, nails on a chalkboard as harps, the sounds of the student bathrooms after chocolate-coated-fried-chicken day as saxophones, and the sounds of drunken monkeys as drums. _

He couldn't take it anymore! Swiftly he summoned his powers to his hands; and, with a furious yell he unleashed a giant ball of – …cotton candy…?

_Weird - definitely not his power – but, hey, it got the job done! _

_The bunnies slowly melted and boiled away when the sugary substance touched them. As their fur went up in angry puffs of smoke they continued to laugh with their horrible voices, oblivious to their soft candied death._

_It was ghastly in a mystical and fluffy way._

Before he had time to celebrate he felt someone shaking him. He tried desperately to slap them out of the way, but found, to his angry surprise, that he couldn't seem to move his arms.

"Virgil! Wake up man! It's the League!"

Huh? The league? OH! THE league! His eyes snapped open as he bolted up to a sitting position, staring wildly around his room, until his eyes settled on his sidekick –still in his pajamas. He smiled, a stupidly lethargic brain-not-quite-awake-yet smile.

Actually, Richie was _wearing_ the pajamas but they _belonged_ to _Virgil_.

This happened a lot when his friend came over. As smart as he was, he always managed to forget to bring his own pajamas, toothbrush, and extra clothes. But he never forgot to bring nonessentials (junk food) and hero-related items (new wacky inventions). That was okay though, he made up for it by his appearance when he wore the other boy's oversized blue t-shirt and his almost-tight, almost knee-length black shorts.

When the shirt covered the shorts his blond friend looked like the cutest most huggable teddy bear Virgil had ever laid eyes on. Whenever the shirt was absent (a very rare occasion – it only happened when the A/C failed), he looked…like Virgil needed to take a cold shower.

"Hey, bro?" Richie waved his hand in front of his friend's sleepily glazed eyes, when that inspired no response he dropped his hand to Virgil's bare shoulder and shook him roughly until a sleepy arm batted his hand away.

"C'mon V! I think this is an emergency, get your uniform on!" He threw the mentioned garment at the only half-awake hero.

"Don't be so mean! Its too early!" Virgil cradled his outfit to his chest and didn't even try to convince himself to keep his eyes open as his partner changed into his own uniform while telling him something about being woken five minutes earlier by backpack, and something about him wondering why J'onn sounded so odd.

He had thought that was a no-brainer.

J'onn was a Martian- or wait –a martini? Anyways he was an alien, it was only natural that he'd sound odd. Plus his skin was green…

Before he knew what was happening the room was once again psychedelic… he had fallen back asleep.

**1:20 A.M – Present – Same Place**

After he was dressed he double-checked his gear, making sure he had spare zap caps - his shock box – backpack – a comic book for light reading? On second thought, he didn't need that last object.

"Do you have everything?" He turned to the still undressed Static. Who was…Sleeping?

Richie sighed. Well, it was one in the morning still…so…he smirked as an EVIL plan entered his head.

Leaning over his friend he whispered softly into his ear "Hey V…?" He earned a smile, ah hah! - the boy was only _lightly_ asleep – even better for his EVIL plan.

"Hey Veeeee?" he whispered again, his voice as soft and soothing as he could make it, not noticing a small shudder that surged through his unconscious friend, caused by the soft contact of his breath to the young teen's sensitive ear.

"Veeeee, its time to… WAKE! UP!" He shouted the last part as loud as he could – forcing the other boy to jerk awake and cover his ears with a sleepy whine.

"God Rich! Don't do that!"

The offender stepped back laughing out his amusement as loudly as he could without waking the other sleeping members of the Hawkins family. "We have a mission bro, sorry!" he apologized with a smirk

"At one in the morning? That's ungodly!" Virgil complained as he at last struggled into his uniform.

"Well we're not gods, are we? C'mon – we've got to go to the watchtower again." He smiled as Virgil plopped back onto his bed, as if he had fulfilled his superhero requirements by simply putting on his clothes.

"Oh no you don't, c'mon bro." He pulled his lethargic friend from his bed and motioned toward the window. " Something telepathic is telling me to meet J'onn at the docks, lets not keep the League waiting!"

A few seconds later, and all was quiet, as the two teens disappeared into the night – er- _morning_ - darkness.

**1:00 P.M. – A/U – Castle East – Throne Room**

"May it be known to his Majesty's Scribe that this meeting is beginning at One P.M, on this Friday of the eighth month, in the year of the Moth. This prisoner presented to the king is here for attempting to trespass on the Central Kingdom…"

She listened with barely contained annoyance as the Court Crier dealt over the specifics of her accusation, his words stumbling from his mouth as if he were new to the English language. And he was the Court Crier for _what_ reason?

Morgaine Le Fay was bored. She wondered briefly what it would be like if it were possible (because she was just so bored) for her brain to crumble into ashes that would pour out of the eye sockets of her mask… which would be an interesting idea if it wasn't something her once young son had suggested to her once when he was at the tender age of four. But he was gone now, partially because of that damn Justice League. Everything was gone.

Everything but her taste for vengeance.

All in due time though, she first had to convince this rather slow-looking king that she wasn't a criminal. That she was a possible benefit to have around.

He began the questioning by asking, rather rudely, just what she was doing so close to the elite Center Kingdom, what business could such a lowly wretch as her have with the Great King Hawkins?

She squared her shoulders and drew herself to her full height, tilting her chin up with an aura of natural royalty. " I am searching for a princess for my young son to marry, in the hopes that she may inherit my kingdom when I pass away." The words flowed naturally, sounding as truthful as any words could ever be. She saw the King's eyes widen with greed, saw his temple twitch in anticipation. He was but a power-hungry fool, which, of course, was to her advantage.

" My territory stretches over the width of many planets. My empire has the unique ability to travel through all dimensions of space, yet we are still deeply rooted in tradition. The founding Empress of my Kingdom outlawed the formation of Kings, only Queens may hold power, only Empresses." She lowered her head, feigning sorrow to the best of her ability, "Yet I have only one child, and he is never to be much more than a lowly powerless prince. I planned on asking King Hawkins if he would so kindly lend his lovely daughter to my cause, it was never my intention to invoke an emergency among the guards. I can only suppose that they haven't before seen dimensional travel, and as such, had judged my sudden appearance as a threat."

She smiled beneath her mask, she had lain the line, now she need only wait for the king to take the bait. If she could convince this man that huge power would come his way if he so assisted her…

The king inhaled and thought about this opportunity. What would he give to see his little Frieda married off to inherit such power…? He smiled, a thick crooked smile. This prospect was too great to chance losing! And he had at first been alarmed about this woman who had been captured by the Central Kingdom's guards…apparently she was but a blessing in disguise!

If he could he would give the woman his daughter at that very instance… But first there was a problem that he would have to deal with, the problem that she was already betrothed to the young prince Virgil. He had betrothed the two in a deal with that Hawkins bastard years ago, wishing to grab the unmatched fortune for his daughter to inherit the most powerful kingdom in the land. And now a better opportunity presented itself! But he'd have to find a way around the rules of arranged marriages first. He cleared his throat with a phlegm-intensive cough and smiled again.

"My dearest daughter Frieda would be honored to help you," he began, studying the powerful lady before him, "Yet there is the slightest of problems. She's already betrothed to Prince Virgil, I'd have to find a way around - "

"Where I come from the only way to stop an arranged marriage is with death."

- he was suddenly cut short by the golden armored royalty before him, who spoke with such energy that he cringed against the back of his throne.

"Tha – That's hardly necessary!" he spluttered, paling at the thought of what Richard Hawkins' wrath would be if he were known to be connected to a crime toward the King's son. He gazed in horror as the strange woman laughed mirthlessly.

"Not necessary?" she hissed, slowly walking toward the throne, menacingly clenching her fists, " Then I suppose I'm to let my kingdom go without a leader? And I suppose you would give up such power that is almost within your _grasp_? I _know_ you desire the power of my kingdom for your daughter!" She laughed harshly again, so harsh it sounded almost more like a bark than an expression of humor.

"Do not worry about King Richard, I will take care of the problem myself. He need never know you had anything to do with it." She narrowed her eyes as the King was defeated by his greed, smiling beneath the mask as he gave her permission to formulate a plan. She was even offered her own sleeping chamber, a hugely cozy white room that burned brightly in comparison to the dusty dungeon she had previously been locked in.

**12:55 P.M – A/U – Central Kingdom – The Courtyard of Meditation**

There was nothing more peaceful than his courtyard. There were many trees to run around when he played with his best friend, and there were pretty designs everywhere that he would often stare at when he was tired out. At those times he would usually rest with his back against the huge fountain conveniently located in the center of the courtyard, lean against his friend and enjoy whatever conversation would come up.

Presently he was seated in the same fashion at the fountain, having just finished a vicious water battle with his best friend Richie. But right now there was no conversation. Richie didn't seem to be in a very talkative mood.

Which was remarkable for the young blond, who never knew how to close his mouth when he was around Prince Virgil.

The young prince glanced over at the boy who apparently thought of his left shoulder as a good pillow. He appeared lost in thought, his hands folded lightly in his lap, his gaze fixed somewhere that was light-years away. The darker pre-teen couldn't figure out _which_ emotions were poring out of the other boy's eyes, but he knew he didn't like them.

"What's up bro?" he asked, pulling his arm up from his own lap and slipping it around Richie's shoulders, so that he could half-embrace his friend, drawing the other pre-teen closer. The blonde's silence ate away at the atmosphere, took the fun out of the day, and was just plain out of character and annoying.

The blond sighed and scooted closer to his best friend.

"My birthday's in a week." He mumbled miserably. Readjusting so that his elbows rested on his thighs and his head rested in his hands, which weren't quite as comfortable as the Prince's shoulders.

Virgil broke into a huge smile and laughed "Man, that's it? Don't sound so friggin miserable! You know I'll throw you an awesome party! Just cuz _your_ stupid parents don't care about it, doesn't mean _my_ parents'll forget! What're you so worried about?" He punched his friend's shoulder lightly with his right fist for emphasis.

"I…I'm going to be twelve."

"Yeah, so?" sometimes his friend was so melodramatic, was this going to be some kind of peter pan-ish 'I don't wanna grow up' moments? Twelve was a _cool_ age – not a kid and not yet a teen! Virgil loved being twelve!

"I was looking forward to it earlier this month, it meant I'd be your age for a while." He glanced up at the darker pre-teen and flashed the smallest of smiles, which was swiftly replaced with a slightly worried expression" But I had this dream last night…"

"We had been in this red building, me, you, and these two other guys-" he flushed remembering the muscular teenage duo, there was something about them that had been so…anyways their presence had made his stomach flutter strangely.

Richie cleared his throat " Anyways, I don't remember what we were there for, but I know there was some kind of big battle thing – we actually fought well though! For a while anyways…you were especially really cool!" His eyes shone with something remarkably like admiration when he glanced up again at the Prince.

"But – then- I dunno what happened – but all the sudden it was like I was paralyzed – I couldn't move at all!"

His features again took on that strange mixture of emotions that Virgil couldn't quite place. As he watched his friends face, which had twisted as though he were remembering something horrible, he was finally able to place at least one of the emotions.

"I …it suddenly felt like I was on fire. And I can't really remember what was going on, but it was so dark! And there was – I could hear this woman – she sounded so frightening! And she was laughing at me! The last thing I heard before I woke up was this lady saying 'happy birthday'. But she sounded so mean about it!"

Virgil's mouth had dropped open on its own accord, his lips twitching, Richie got worried about the stupidest things" You don't think that's actually going to happen do you? It was just a dream Rich, C'mon!" He received a soft glare for his comments.

"Don't make fun of me V, that dream was so real! It felt like a premonition – I mean, it was _creepy_ bro!"

The prince simply laughed off his friend's anxious words, as if the frightened boy were merely pulling his leg. Richie sighed, he knew Virgil wouldn't understand stuff like that; he was completely naïve when it came to human emotions and deep stuff like premonitions.

But it was okay, it didn't matter so much once his friend flashed him one of those pure smiles that were simply his. Virgil was such a happy person that it was hard to be scared about random dreams when he was around.

"Don't worry about stuff like that bro" he laughed and shook his friend lightly to get him to loosen up a bit " Nothing so interesting as that ever happens here."

End Part II

Yeay! I did it! I made the deadline! One a week, one a week! I can _so_ do this:runs away from evil sharp-toothed homework: WHEEE! Spring break is but a week away. I can hold out! Indeed! I believe I made this part longer than part one, which is a good thing right? Or was it overkill? Under kill? I have no idea if I made it more confusing this time…and those last paragraphs won't be as irrelevant as they seem right now, once the story progresses a little…yah, progression. I think this is satisfactory – is it satisfactory? I dunno. Get your dead on. Yeah, DEAD BUNNIES! Sorry, I have a " cute things are the ultimate evil" complex. Heh. Heh. Hehhhh….eh. Didst thou enjoy the bunnies? They were somewhat irrelevant…

Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed! It really does mean a lot to me, I was laughing with joy and showing my mom and sister when I saw that my story actually brought in reviews! Because you people are so cool you can make requests or something so that I can pay you back for reviewing! Thank you so much: _Kali_- thanks for being interested! _Leev_ – I shall indeed dodge the swords! Onward to typing-mad vengeance! Yeay! _Dimitri_ – I also like cookies! And J'onn! And as for Richie's thoughts, did you like his EVIL plan? _R's Kitten_- cliffs are fun! But you should be wary of hanging on them, that's for professionals only ! _Gracie_- please don't take Gear! We needs him for the story! Besides, I loves him too! He's adorable:fights Gracie for Gear:


	3. chapter 2 part1

**Tangible**

**Chapter Two:**

The Breach and The Meetings 

_**Part I **_

**Summary: **I will promise you no more bunny death. That is cruel and unusual. (:snorts and laughs pigishly:) But it was fun while it lasted yes? Anyways, **things** is gonna be explan-ed in this chappie yo! Yes. Homie. Word. Hyper. One A.M! Oh yeah! My intestines shiver at the cold that seeps within my room, close the window please…

**Disclaimer:** A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, a baby was born. This baby's name was copyright infringement! I kid. There is no star wars in this ficcy. . Speaking of star wars though, I like star trek, and believe Spock to be incredibly hot. Alas, he did not think the same of me, and, as such, I am now a delivery boy on a show called Futurama…

**2:30 pm – Present – Castle Memory - Courtyard**

The sight of the red head always had made the young blond squirm. There was something in the other boy's eyes that screamed negativity. Maybe it was the predatory stare, the cocky anger, or the elitist glint that made Richie uncomfortable, but he couldn't shake off the feeling, try as he might, that something was wrong with the boy.

It was obvious from day one that the red head had hated him. The way he pushed him away, had spat on him, had told him that he was too lowly to play with royalty. It was always clear. The problem was that Richie never quite understood why.

_Virgil_ never cared that his mother was but a lowly scientist for the king, his dad the ornery executioner. Daisy and Frieda loved playing with him, (although he didn't quite enjoy the dresses they put him in, or the make-up they'd ask him to help them with). King Hawkins never had a problem with Richie, he was like a second father to the boy.

But Francis could never get along with him, no matter how hard he tried to be his friend. The stubborn child just couldn't get past the fact that Richie wasn't royalty. And it only got worse as they grew older.

Now that he and Virgil were older they wouldn't play with the girls anymore (they were too weird now-a-days anyways), as such there wasn't a large variety of playmates. They could usually enjoy themselves with the servants or the village kids, but on those days when adults were around Virgil would be chided and told that he should only play with kids who were at "his level".

And so Richie would sit miserably by himself and watch Virgil bicker with the hot-tempered red head, eventually the two would get physical. No matter who threw the first punch in any given fight, it always ended with Virgil as the victor (though he usually had help from his best friend). It was always an annoyance to see Francis, as both boys despised his very existence.

Unfortunately it seemed fated that their paths always crossed. As soon as Francis walked into the courtyard with his father, the king of Castle West, both boys groaned and rose to their feet, intent on escaping before "his royal pain-in-the-ass" could spot them.

"Oh don't get up on MY behalf your majesty, I'm sure you were _enjoying_ cuddling with your little _girlfriend_."

Too late.

"Go on and return to your loving, don't let _us_ disturb you. We'll let _ourselves_ in to the main castle, won't we father?" Francis smirked up at the silent man beside him, only to be smacked in the back of his head.

"I'll let myself in _yes_. But you're staying out _here_, this is _man's_ business." The _man_ gruffly stalked past his shocked prince, entering the castle without a glance back at his son.

"Oh! Dissed!" Richie laughed in spite of himself. Which wasn't such a smart idea. But then, the blond never could learn to keep his mouth shut.

A low growl emanated from the other teen as his fists clenched at his sides. "Think its funny do you?" he stepped forward, glaring with such intensity that Richie could have sworn he saw flames dancing in the red head's eyes.

" How many times have I said that I don't want to hear your voice? How many times have I told you that a lowly dog such as yourself can't speak to someone of higher pedigree? You're not even supposed to be allowed in the courtyard you dirty piece of shit!" The boy was practically seething venom and spitting hatred, he even raised his fist for added emphasis. Only to be cut off by the other prince.

"Back off Francis! Aren't you still hurting from your _last_ beating?" Virgil received a glare for his attempt to stop the imminent fight from progressing. "Why are you even here? You're father _obviously_ doesn't want your company."

The red head laughed, a rough noise like a bark.

" I overheard my dear old man talking about sweet little Frieda. Apparently her idiot of a father is trying to marry her off again!" He crossed his arms and glared behind the other boys at the castle doors. "Like I'm going to let that happen. She's **mine**."

Richie snorted before he could stop himself. "Yours? You're forgetting that she's already betrothed, huh? As if you could ever claim her anyways, she hates your guts!"

"As does everyone else." Virgil added, high-fiving his friend as they laughed at their 'witty' responses.

Francis tensed even more that before, clenching his teeth so hard that they almost seemed to crack. "There are ways around pre-arranged marriages, smart-asses! And as for Frieda's emotions, - not that her name should ever grace those dirty lips of that blond _rat_-" He glared menacingly toward Richie, who stuck his tongue out obnoxiously in return. "She doesn't need to like me! Her hatred would only make it all the more…arousing!" His last comment received gapes and odd looks. "Don't look at me like that! I can have anyone I want!" his eyes roved over the blond for a shadowy instant, perhaps challenging him? "ANYONE!"

"Ooohhhkaaay!" Virgil backed up pulling his friend back with him "_someone's_ sounding a little more crazy and possessive than usual! You want to leave now? I have this 'no psychopath' rule about my courtyard!"

" Oh shut the fuck up! You think you're so high and mighty! You're not better than me!"

Before either of the boys could react, Virgil was doubled over in pain.

Francis's fist had lodged itself in the other boy's stomach, or at least that's what it had felt like to him, but the movement was so fast that he couldn't be sure what had hit him. A slew of angry curse words rushed from the attackers mouth as he shoved the twelve year old to the ground.

He reared to further the other Prince's pain and was greeted with a mouthful of Richie's fist. Virgil rose, still clutching his stomach, to join the fight but was caught suddenly by his arm and jerked backwards.

The other boys separated and gaped.

Towering over the three of them was the very definition of Hell's fury: Sharon.

Angry Sharon.

**1:35 A.M – Present – Dakota City – Random Docks**

He had sent the message via telepathy fifteen minutes ago. What was taking the two so long? He sighed, slightly leaning against the cold spaceship he had borrowed to bring the boys to the watchtower. It really shouldn't have taken them so long. They could fly couldn't they? J'onn prayed that they hadn't just fallen back asleep. Knowing how earth teens and early hours were however…

At last he saw the young superheroes approaching, bickering all the while.

Why was it that humans had to argue all the time? It really grated on the Martian's nerves.

"It's so cold! You suck Gear! Couldn't you've told me to grab a coat or something?"

"I. Didn't. Know. It. Was. Going. To. Be. Cold!" The reply came through gritted teeth, as if the argument was already old.

"And it's so - "

"EARLY! Yeah, I know! You've made yourself _perfectly_ clear!" The two heroes touched down onto the dock, continuing to argue even as they walked toward J'onn.

"Ah! Villain! So you're the one waking us up at this ungodly -" Richie shoved his hand over Virgil's mouth and muttered a short apology, blaming his friend's words on the fact that he wasn't quite awake enough to retain sanity.

The Martian's pupil-less eyes glowed coolly, " Do not worry. I understand the mechanics of human teens, his anger is understandable."

"See? You're so cool! At least SOMEONE understands the value of sleep!" Static triumphantly pumped his fist into the air, shooting a victorious smile over toward his irked partner.

"Probably not to the same extent that you _overvalue_ it…" Gear shook his head and turned back to the Manhunter "So what's the occasion? Another viral takeover of the watchtower?" He had meant it as a joke, but the green one was obviously taking him seriously as a slightly sympathetic look entered his features.

"No. This is worse." J'onn turned and gestured toward the parked vehicle "I'll explain on the way."

"Wooh! And I'm not even in NASA!" Static rushed forward, entering the ship with a bouncy speed that may have rivaled Flash's "Ooo! Soft Chairs!"

Gear sighed and followed suit, sitting next to his partner and poking his side. "No falling asleep, K'?" Static slapped his hand away and buckled himself in.

"Yes mother, I'll try my best."

**2:00 A.M – Present – The Watchtower**

"So what exactly did you guys do to piss her off so bad?" Virgil stared up at the photo that was acting as a screensaver on Watchtower's main computer " Granted the lady looks creepy but she doesn't look half as evil as you seem to be describing her…"

"I dunno V, in the original stories about her she killed King Arthur, and he was her cousin, so she's obviously got something at least a little wrong with her…" Gear was also staring intently at the screen "She came back a while ago and messed with The League, I remember reading a short article about it in the newspaper a couple of summers ago, but there weren't enough details to really figure out what happened." The two boys glanced over at J'onn, awaiting a response. The Martian cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The League has run into Le Fey twice so far." He said at last, walking over to the computer and opening a computer file that held several images of a pretty purple jewel. "During the first occasion she had searched out the Philosophers stone and was, with the help of her son…" he glanced at the two younger heroes "his name was Mordred."

Static broke out laughing and Gear chuckled as well, ("Man what a name!") just as J'onn had known they would. Kids…they certainly found everything funny didn't they? He cleared his throat and continued " The two of them transformed London into a medieval city and were attempting to further their usage of the power but then…" He paused, as if he were editing his words carefully "We stopped them, and had foolishly allowed them to flee."

"When they returned the second time Mordred" he ignored the snickers of the two youngest heroes "had obtained the Amulet of First Magic and had betrayed his mother by banishing her and all other adults on earth to another dimension." He smiled, glad he had not participated in _this_ particular mission "Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Superman made a pact with Le Fey, she turned them into children so that they could defeat Mordred." no laughter. Good, by now that would have been pathetic. "They tricked him into reversing his banishment while making the mistake of destroying his eternal youth. When we last left Le Fey she had vowed to take care of her decrepit son even though he had betrayed her."

"And she's angry at the entire league because Bats, GL, Wonder Woman and Superman tricked her son into becoming an eternally old man? That makes no sense! She's the one who helped them!" Static glared at the pictures on the screen, which were now images of Le Fey and her elderly son.

"Maybe she has mental problems." Gear offered little explanation "But J'onn, about your dream, are you sure you saw _us_? I don't think we'll ever be even _near_ a castle courtyard…"

The Martian gazed back at the electric boy's partner. " I never said that I saw the _future_. In fact I know it wasn't anything like that, the two of you couldn't have been older than twelve." He ignored the confused look on the tech boy's face " I'm pretty sure I was glimpsing into an alter dimension, I believe in the present. I don't quite know why the age difference is as large as it is, but I suspect we'll find out more once Dr. Fate gets here. He has quite an arsenal of knowledge about such things."

"So when he gets here, we'll have to go to this other dimension and rescue ourselves? Sounds pretty simple to me." Static smiled wistfully " We might even get back here in time to get some sound sleep!"

Richie snorted. "Don't count on it. Something tells me that this isn't going to be as easy as it sounds." He turned again to ask another question of the older league member, only to come face to face with someone rather unfamiliar "Uh…Dr. Fate, right?" The man nodded silently, his golden mask glistening in the white lights of the watchtower.

Richie smiled "Nice to meet you, I'm Gear, this is Static" Hands were exchanged and a silence overcame the atmosphere. J'onn cleared his throat. Static coughed.

"So…none of you have any questions? Are we ready to go then?" Dr. Fate crossed his arms and watched the heroes expectantly.

"Oh, uh wait!" Gear faltered " Are you going to be with us the entire time?" The fate man nodded " Oh, okay good, J'onn too right? Good, then I'll just ask you more questions when I can think of them, but for now: how did Le Fey manage to cross dimensions so easily? How are **we** going to do it? Why are our alternate selves younger than us? What is Le Fey plotting? And if we aren't in this dimension, whose going to cover us with our parents?"

The Golden Masked one looked thoughtful for a moment "Not sure yet but I have an idea, one that I'm not at liberty to discuss. We're going to rip a hole in the fabric of time and space, which I'll take care of so don't worry about it. Because Alternate Universes can run on a different timeline from this one. She's plotting vengeance against the league, obviously, but I'm not at liberty to discuss the mechanics of her plan based on what J'onn saw in his dream. And J'onn took the liberty of sending Batman to clear things up with your folks." He glanced at Gear "Is that all?"

"For now I guess, not that those were really very useful answers…"

Static looked a little miffed " 'Not at liberty to discuss'? You're keeping us in the dark on a mission where our other selves are at stake? Man, that's wrong!"

"Its for your own good" The Martian stepped forward to reassure the young boy, then he turned his attention to the other adult. " I suggest we leave now."

"Absolutely." The mystical man replied smoothly. He began to chant in another language before taking out an ankh.

There was a giant flash. Then the Heroes found themselves spinning uncomfortably through a vast cold light They were tossed from the dimensional rift unceremoniously, landing hard on their bottoms.

Static was the first to his feet. His eyes wide with amazement as he stared forward, gaping. Gear rose to stand next to his friend and gasped.

"Holy shit toto! I don't think we're in Kansas anymore!"

End Part I

I missed the deadline! (By about two hours, welcome to Monday!) :hangs head in shame: I'm Sorry! I meant to update yesterday, but for some reason I had only typed a paragraph, and it was already two A.M! If it wasn't for my blasted homework…ah but I won't complain! It is spring break! And while I still have a giant load of homework, I think I'll have more time to work on this story. So if all goes well the next chapter can have some actual substance and length! Hmm… this fic still hasn't seen any good slashy-moments…maybe soon? We can only wait to see what our fingers will choose to type…

I can't tell you how much I want to hug those of you who reviewed! You make me glow with happiness from the inside out! It means to me muchly:smile smile smile: So then: _Kali – _Sorry about writing all confused-ly, I'm still a newb. But I still plan on making it a bit more confusing until later chapters. Just cuz its funny to make people scratch their heads and say "Buwha?"  _Leev – _the background's a little short, but I think it suffices (besides its been forever since I've seen the eppies, oh, and I left out a few parts about the first battle , involving J'onn, but it'll come up later.) Not based Justice League stuff or anything, but you should be VERY worried for the boys, but that'll also come up later! (keeping secrets! ha!) Many questions! Um – ok – yes but only when they're near each other and/or in an intense amount of pain/emotion, no not really, and no not really, and as for that last question :evil laughter: that's for later chappies (Maybe you're the psychic, not Richie ;) ) _Gracie_- sorry but this disclaimer was completely based on facts alone, thus it weren't to funny were it? BTW, oomph! You crushed me with Gear! As nice as he is he's still a little heavy ….and I …think I'm suffocating. _ Dimitri_- seeing as how late I updated I'm guessing you starved:sobs: I'm so sorry! The "wake up V" was also one of my favie parts, and yes, bunnies is evil! Grr! _MeLaiya _– ohhh…you told me to update and I took forever! I'm sorry! It'll be okay though, thanks for loving this ficcie!


End file.
